En que Estrella estara
by EmiC
Summary: Bella tiene que encargarse de sus hermanos,estudiar y trabajar, su situacion economica es inestable. Que pasara cuando comienze a trabajar en la casa de los millonarios Cullen, Que pensara de Edward y el de ella. Se mostran tal como son. El amor es magico
1. Mi simple vida

"**En que estrella estará"**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Bella POV**

Me sentía sumamente cansada, lo último que recuerdo de la noche anterior es haber estado estudiando para el examen final de la Universidad pública; cuando me trate de sentar derecha –"¿Un momento dije sentar?"- al parecer si, entre abrí lentamente los ojos y pude notar que estaba en la mesa de la pequeña cocina de mi casa. No puede ser me había quedado dormida tratando de entender mis apuntes de clases. Muy a mi pesar termine de desperezarme y camine a paso lento hacia el segundo piso para dirigirme al baño; me arregle lo mas que pude amarre mi lacia pero no tan larga cabellera marrón en una coleta, fui a la habitación y tome unos pantalones de mezclilla y una sencilla y muy desgastada camiseta negra. Cuando estuve lista mire la hora, perfecto las 6:00 am.

-"Alice"- llamé, pero mi hermana menor no despertaba tenía que levantarla si no se le haría tarde para ir al trabajo–"Alice"- repetí, hasta que vi como se daba la vuelta y se volvía a dormir. –"Bells, estoy muy cansada. Déjame dormir un rato más"- dijo. –"No puedo Alice, vamos despierta"- dije con voz tranquila, haciéndole a entender a mi hermanita. Se movió y a un paso casi torpe se dirigió al baño; aproximadamente veinte minutos después todo estuvo listo, Seth mi hermanito de apenas 12 años ya había desayunado y estaba listo para que Alice lo llevara a clases y luego se quedaría en la guardería hasta que alguna de nosotras o papá pudiera recogerlo.

Así es mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 20 años y estudio por las noches solo tres días a la semana en la Universidad pública, me especializo en Psicología, trabajo en las tardes como mesera en una pequeña cafetería del pueblo, mi hermana menor Alice tiene 16 años ella trabaja por las mañanas en una librería, y va al instituto por la tarde. Papá o Charlie como acostumbraba a decirle trabajaba todo el día como taxista; nuestra situación económica era muy inestable, yo tenía que hacerme cargo de mis hermanos y al mismo tiempo estudiar porque lo que Charlie ganaba no nos servía para mucho. Mamá había muerto hace 4 años en un accidente automovilístico, la extrañaba muchísimo.

Salí a caminar, por los momentos tenia las mañanas libres; y cuando note estaba a unas cuadras de la Biblioteca pública aproveche en ir y buscar un poco de información para mi examen final, entré y una señora de edad un poco mayor y de estatura baja a mi parecer me atendió de manera muy amable.

"Buenos Días señorita, Mi nombre es Jane ¿En qué puedo servirle?"- saludó. Me sentí un poco cohibida ya que no acostumbraba a que las personas fueran tan amables, el mundo no era así. –" Ee.. Bueh.. estoy interesada en información sobre La Psicología del Pensamiento y todo lo relacionado"- Pude decir al fin, mire a mi alrededor y había pocas personas aquí. Bueno en cierto modo ¿Quién estaría estudiando en una biblioteca a las 8:15 am?, definitivamente solo yo.

Habían pasado como mínimo tres o cuatro horas desde que estuve sentada analizando un texto sobre los conceptos básicos de las ideas y el pensamiento hasta que sentí que alguien me hablaba.-"Disculpe, podría sentarme aquí"- Decía un chico señalando la silla de al frente mío.

¿Supongo que no había algún problema verdad?, él estaba esperando una respuesta… Lo dude unos minutos y acepte. El chico tomo asiento y no pude pasar por alto su belleza, tenía el cabello rubio con toques de castaño muy claro en algunas esquinas, unos ojos azules que no solo eran muy lindos si no que mostraban una paz y tranquilidad inmensa, vestía de unas forma muy elegante, unos jeans negros con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra, lo observe unos minutos cuando estuve segura que estaba ido dentro de su lectura, este chico definitivamente no vivía en el mismo barrio que yo.

La verdad es que ya estaba cansada de estudiar y entendía lo suficiente sobre el tema. Miré de reojo y pude notar que tenía entre sus manos un texto sobre La inteligencia humana y la animal; es decir que… ¿estaba estudiando psicología?

Un pequeño pero audible tono me sobresalto, al principio no entendí muy bien de que se trataba, hasta que vi como de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón sacaba un aparato electrónico, mientras leía la pantalla y se disculpaba por el bullicioso que el mismo ocasiono.

"Hola Ed, ¿Qué hay?"- atendió. Que molesto podría llegar a ser estar escuchando una conversación de alguien que apenas lleva al lado tuyo menos de cuarenta minutos. –"Hmm… si lo había olvidado"- decía… vi como en su boca se forma una mueca, no estaba clara si de disgusto.

Traté de leer mis apuntes sin entender las palabras, por más que posaba mi vista en ellas, estas carecían de total sentido.-"Okey, dile a Rose que la veo más tarde, si, está bien". Rose que nombre tan extraño, de seguro era su novia, no me di cuenta que se estaba disculpando conmigo hasta que vi como apagaba su móvil.-"Lo lamento, es difícil recordar que tengo que apagarlo. Supongo que nos pasa a todos, ¿no es así?"- Me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Cómo decirle que eso no le pasaba a personas como yo, que no tenemos esos costosos aparatos?, Obvio no lo iba a hacer así que me conforme con solo darle una corta mirada y emitir un breve "si".

Levante la mirada a un reloj de pared que se encontraba a mi derecha y no podía dar crédito a la hora, eran la 1:30 pm y tenía que ir a trabajar a las 2:15pm. ¿Cuándo se paso el tiempo así?, recogía los libros de la mesa y los coloque en sus respectivos estantes, volví a la mesa y tome mi mochila y antes de retirarme me dirigí al chico que estuvo estudiando toda la mañana junto a mí. Tampoco podía ser tan grosera, él siempre fue amable.

"Disculpa, me tengo que ir. Que tengas buenas tardes"- dije. Un momento ¿Por qué le decía todo esto a él?, No lo sé unas cuantas horas y pocas palabras y me inspiraba confianza.

"Discúlpame a mí, mi nombre es Jasper… Jasper Hale. Un placer conocerte"- dijo. Me sorprendí por la educación que tenía ese chico, mínimo tenía que tener unos 17 o 18 años. Volví en el espacio y tiempo al lugar y me di cuenta que ahora tenía que decirle mi nombre; nunca he sido una persona muy social, no me gustaba mostrarme a las personas porque siempre resultaban ser malas e hipócritas.

"Mi nombre es Isabella Swan"- dije –"Igualmente, un gusto en conocerte. Ahora me tengo que retirar se me hace tarde"- era cierto me quedaban mínimo veinte o treinta minutos para llegar a la cafetería y caminando tomaba más o menos ese tiempo. –"Claro las clases te esperan"- me comento con una voz, como si tratara de mostrar que sus palabras eran obvias. –"Realmente… el trabajo. Adiós"- emití de forma leve mientras me retiraba.

Camine por las calles de Forks para llegar a mi trabajo. Mis hermanos y yo, no habíamos mudado acá a vivir con papá después de la muerte de mamá. Era tan doloroso recordarla en ciertos momentos.

Llegué y salude a mi compañera Angela, era una chica amable, reservada y en los pocos meses que tenia trabajando con ella se podía decir que teníamos una pequeña y linda amistad.

"Hola Bells, ¿Cómo estás?, estaba preocupada de que no vinieras hoy"- me dijo mientras servía unos tés helados a una pareja en la barra.-"Lo siento, estaba en la biblioteca estudiando y se me hizo tarde"- le explique, al fin y al cabo era cierto.

Fui a la cocina después de tomar mi delantal y mi libreta con el bolígrafo, los coloque en mis bolsillos externos. Cuando entré me percate que ya había llegado Mike… Newton ese chico me caía realmente mal no entendía un no por respuesta. Desde que conseguí este trabajo lo único que hacía era tratar de que me enrollara con él; ¿Acaso no entendía que algunas personas necesitamos el trabajo por necesidad? Y no porque queremos estar ocupados en las tardes ligando.

"Hola Mike"-le saludé con una pesadumbre en mi voz, que cualquier otra persona hubiera notado mi muchas granas de no querer hablarle. Pero no, el sentía que yo lo amaba o algo así, el solo pensar en yo poder estar con un chico se me hacia tan ridículo. Me fui de la cocina dejándolo con eso un simple hola de mi parte, estuve atendiendo la cafetería unas horas.

Hasta que entro una chica, la verdad parecía modelo. Se veía de esas que solo están pendientes del maquillaje y el cabello, tenía una hermosa y hasta envidiable cabellera rubia que llegaba hasta un poco más alto de sus caderas, unos ojos azules realmente radiantes.

"¿Azules?, ¿acaso los estaban regalando?"- dije para mí misma, ciertamente es extraño conseguirte en el mismo día a dos personas con ojos azules tan cristalinos como el agua del mar. Lucía un lindo maquillaje, y una ropa muy bien combinada; bueno no es que yo supiera mucho de eso, con unos dos o tres pantalones de mezclilla y unas cuantas camisas en mi pequeño guardarropas. Y ni siquiera me maquillaba, aunque no lo parecía el arreglarse es costoso.

"Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo servirle?"-Le dije con el conocido tono de trabajo.

"Quiero un té helado y un agua mineral fría. Y apúrate tengo prisa"-dijo con el tono más petulante y odioso que hubiera escuchado. A todo lo que había pensado antes sobre esa chica ahora le puedo sumar _histérica_, siempre son así; los niños ricos siempre creen que uno está para que los pisoteen. Y eso no es así.

"No puede ser que Jazz sea tan insoportable a veces… ¿Cómo se le ocurre apurarme así?"- Alcancé a escuchar como se decía a sí misma, mientras que yo buscaba sus bebidas.

"Aquí tiene"- le entregue sus bebidas con una voz amable, tratando de ocultar la rabia que me daba su aptitud. Pero lo único que me faltaba era que perdiera mi único trabajo por una chica tan _tonta._

Camine hasta la caja y le indique que eran 12,64$. La chica me entrego un billete de suma cantidad y tuve que buscar en la parte externa de la caja registradora para poder devolverle el cambio. Observe como se iba, mientras movía sus caderas al compás. ¿Cómo era tan plástica?, odiaba a las mujeres así.

Angela me saco de mis pensamientos-"Rosalie Hale, es tan linda y estricta. Es raro verla por acá siempre está ocupada con sus revistas y esas cosas"-dijo ella como si yo supiera de lo que hablaba.

"¿La conoces?"-le pregunté. Angela se refería a la chica como si la conociera de toda la vida.-"¿Conoces a la _tonta?"-_Ciertamente está mal juzgar a las personas sin saber nada de ellas. Pero el hecho que me hubiera dicho que me apurara, eso me saco de mis casillas.

"¿_La Tonta_?"-Me dirigió una mirada extrañada de mi comentario-"Realmente nunca la he tratado, solo sé que trabaja para una línea de ropa importante. Y que sus padres son los empresarios _Hale"-_lo ultimo lo dijo como si fuera algo muy obvio. Mi cara tuvo que verse muy confundida hacia el tema porque Angela noto que no sabía nada de ellos.

"No sabes quienes son, ¿Cierto?"-Lo pensé unos segundos-"No, no tengo ni idea"- respondí sinceramente. Nunca he estado al pendiente de la vida de las demás personas. Me basta con las dificultades de la mía.

"Bueno, son empresarios pero tienen diferentes fuentes de trabajo. Son dueños de la mayor y prestigiosa Academia de Música y Baile de Port Angeles, también de una tienda de ropa importante y tienen varias acciones en el hospital de Forks"- Solo se eso… -"Son una familia muy adinerada"- Se quedo callada y luego concluyó-"Por eso digo que es raro verla por acá, siempre está ocupada".

"Angela necesito tu ayuda en la barra"- dijo un desesperado Mike, interrumpiéndonos. Las palabras de mi amiga quedaron en mi mente un rato, ¿Cómo es que había personas tan adineradas y sin ningún problema u obstáculo, mientras que otros tenían que trabajar arduamente para poder cenar?

Estuve todo el resto de la tarde en la cafetería hasta que fueron las 7:00pm. Mi turno había terminado hace unos quince minutos atrás, pero estaba preparando para salir e ir a la Universidad.

Camine por unas cuantas calles hasta que llegué a mi facultad, estudio gracias a una beca que me otorgaron por mis altas calificaciones. Realmente es difícil mantener mis notas con todo lo que tengo que hacer pero los estudios nunca se abandonan, de verdad esperaba algún día poder ser profesional y salir de donde estoy ahora.

Llegue a mi salón, salude a algunas de mis compañeras las pocas que estaban en el turno de la noche; ya que, realmente preferían estudiar en las mañanas, pero yo no podía.

Presente mi examen sobre la Psicología del pensamiento y a mi parecer estuvo fácil. Fueron preguntas sobre la memoria, la lógica, los conceptos básicos de las ideas, la toma y solución de problemas en un individuo. Con algo de sentido común y mínimo unas dos horas de haber leído las notas de clases podías aprobar el examen.

Eran ya las 10:00pm ya me iba para mi casa, no me gustaba nada tener que caminar a esas horas, sola por las calles pero era un sacrificio que tenía que hacer.

"Bella, espera un momento. ¿Cómo estás?"-escuche como alguien a lo lejos me llamaba y pude divisar a mi amigo Jake. Jacob Black, estudiaba psicología conmigo e íbamos a las mismas clases, era un gran amigo. Una de las pocas personas a las que realmente les podía decir así. Lo conozco desde hace tres años, un poco después desde que me mude.

Era una gran persona y siempre me ayudaba con todo, y yo trataba a pesar de mi corto tiempo de descansos en también estar ahí para él.

"Jake, no te había visto desde hace un par de días. Yo estoy bien"-respondí a su pregunta.-"¿Qué hay de ti?"- Dirigió una mirada a su reloj de muñeca-"Bella, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?, así te puedo contar estas semanas de mi vida."

Ya era muy tarde así que con gusto acepte, además que Jake vivía a tan solo cuatro calles de mi casa.-"Esta bien, ya es muy tarde"-Acepte su compañía, cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos caminado unas dos o tres cuadras; Lo que me gustaba de mi amigo es que si querías hablar ahí estaba él y si solo querías estar con alguien sin necesidad de mencionar una sola palabra también estaba.

"Entonces Jake, cuéntame ¿Qué has hecho?"-de verdad tenía como dos o tres semanas que no sabía nada de él.

"Bueno Bells, ahora tengo trabajo. Por eso es que no me has visto, he estado ocupado"-dijo con una sonrisa y alegría en su voz. Me tomaron por sorpresa sus palabras, me podía imaginar de todo menos mi amigo trabajando; realmente era muy flojo para eso.

"¿En serio?, ¿Cómo es eso?, ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿En dónde?, ¿Por qué?"- Todas esas preguntas salieron atropelladamente de mi boca, realmente estaba sorprendida. Jacob vive en el mismo barrio que yo, tenemos casi los mismos ingresos económicos, pero él nunca había tenido a diferencia mía la necesidad, solo eran él y Billy su padre.

"Calma, prometo responder a todas las preguntas"- dijo con un tono de burla.-"A ver, ¿Cuál era la primera? Ahm si…"-coloco su mano derecha en el mentón como si de verdad estuviera pensando que decirme.

"Si es enserio, Ya te dije tengo trabajo, Desde hace más o menos tres semanas, en casa de una familia adinerada necesitaban un chofer y bueno manejar se me da bien ¿o no?, y porque papá se enfermo y tuvimos que gastar el dinero en sus medicinas"-nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Me alegraba mucho que tuviera un trabajo digno, pero al escuchar sus razones me preocupe por Billy; siempre ha sido un buen amigo de Charlie.

"Me alegro mucho por ti Jake, pero tu padre ¿Cómo esta?"-le pregunte, realmente me angustiaba.-"El está bien, compramos las medicinas y ya está mucho mejor"- Se quedo mirando el suelo un momento.

No me había percatado que ya estamos en la entrada de mi casa, lo invite a pasar para que continuáramos hablando. Se sentó en la mesita de la cocina como siempre, prepare dos cafés y seguimos conversando.

"¿Cómo te va de chofer?"-le pregunte.-"Me va muy bien Bella, la verdad me pagan suficiente para comprar comida, los libros, las medicinas de Billy, y poder darme algunos pequeños gustos"-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Wow, que bien de verdad que si"-La verdad me alegraba por él, pero con lo que me pagaban a mi no alcanzaba para pagar los libros de Alice, la guardería de Seth, la comida, mis libros de la Universidad, realmente era muy difícil. Vivíamos de lo que se pudiera comprar.

¿Por qué esos trabajos no se me daban a mi?, pensé. No es que lo envidiara, nada que ver; solo que quisiera tener una oportunidad así en la vida, quería lo mejor para mis hermanos y para mí. Y como si mi amigo me leyera la mente…

"Bells, en esa casa necesitan a alguien que limpie, y ayude con los deberes domésticos. Cosas como arreglar las habitaciones, limpiar los muebles, mantener todo en su lugar. ¿Quieres que pregunte para ver si pueden darte el empleo?"-Me comento Jacob, con un brillo en los ojos.

Todavía no daba crédito a lo que escuche, ¿De verdad me estaba diciendo que podía conseguirme un mejor empleo?, esto era realmente emocionante. Tendría que trabajar duro pero ganaría más dinero y eso ayudaría mucho.

"Isabella, ¿me estas escuchando?"- Jake creía que yo no le prestaba atención, y era cierto. Solo tenía mente para pensar en la gran posibilidad que eso sería para mí. No me di cuenta de cuando salte a los brazos de él, agradeciéndole.

"Bueno si te me vas a guindar así cada vez que te pueda conseguir algo, debería de ser más amable contigo"- dijo, y después emitió una carcajada. Sonreí y lo golpee levemente en el hombro.

"Gracias Jake, de verdad que si"-Estaba totalmente agradecida. Aunque solo fuera una idea, no es como si ya me hubieran dado el empleo; Tal vez no lo consiguiera pero soñar no cuesta nada.

"Bueno mañana hablare con la Señora para recomendarte. Estoy seguro que aceptara"-me seguía alentando.-"solo para saber, ¿Quiénes son?"- pregunte tímidamente, no me importaba mucho quienes fueran…

"La Familia Cullen, ¿no sé si sepas quiénes son?"-dijo de forma muy natural. Cullen, Cullen… creo que los había escuchado nombrar antes pero no recuerdo en donde. "No recuerdo, pero está todo bien"-le dije no podía ocultar la felicidad de mi voz.

Escuche como la puerta de la casa se abría y entraban Charlie, seguido de Alice y de su mano Seth. Fui hacia ellos y los abrace. Era muy tarde, pero me contentaba tenerlos conmigo.

Jacob salió de la cocina a saludar a Charlie y mis hermanos, mi padre se sorprendió al verlo en esas horas a la casa y me miro de forma muy extraña. Jake se percato de eso.

"Señor Swan, me permití acompañar a Bella a la casa porque ya era tarde cuando salimos del examen. Que por cierto nos ha ido muy bien"-le dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Gracias muchacho, supongo que es muy amable de tu parte hacer eso"-dijo mi padre, su mirada se había suavizado.-"estoy cansado me iré a dormir"- nos comento Charlie antes de retirarse.

"Yo debo irme, tengo que trabajar mañana temprano e iré a hablar con la Señora"-dijo mi amigo. Parecía tan feliz como yo.-"¿Quieres acompañarme?, tal vez sería mejor si te conoce en persona desde el primer momento"-lo pensé un momento y eso era muy cierto.-"Esta bien, ¿a qué hora?"-pregunte tratando de ocultar solo un poco la felicidad en mi voz, pero no parecía dar resultados porque hasta Alice se quedo mirándome. –"A las 10:00am estará bien. Paso a buscarte, que duermas muy bien. Mañana te espera un gran día"-comento antes de retirarse.

Le conté a Alice mi día y todo lo relacionado con el posible trabajo, ella también se veía contenta. Me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo aproximadamente a la una de la madrugada, me tuve que quedar limpiando la casa mientras todos dormían, después de un largo día.

**(`·–•..** **Яe√¡эẅs..****•–·´)**

**Hola a todos, este es el primer capítulo de mi primer fic. Espero que les guste; no tengo mucha práctica con esto pero espero que lean y dejen sus comentarios. Me gusta escribir pero quiero saber que opinan de cómo lo hago.**

**Seguiré esta historia si veo que al público le gusta, espero que sí. Porque estoy emocionada de poder escribir, eso me des estresa después de tanto estudio y deberes del hogar.**

**Un beso y los veo en un próximo capítulo, dependiendo de sus respuestas.**

**EmiC**

**"Se dice que la sabiduría es el esfuerzo por conocer,****  
****no sé... yo me esfuerzo por conocer y no me considero sabio, sólo un aprendiz de la vida" **Anónimo.


	2. Soy Aceptable

"**En que Estrella estará"**

**Capitulo 2.**

**Bella POV**

Estaba tan cómoda durmiendo, descansando, pero tenía que despertar. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la pequeña ventana de mi cuarto, me revolví entre las sabanas perezosamente, no quería levantarme y tener que hacer los deberes. Quería seguir soñando…

**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_**Sueño**_)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

En mis manos doy vuelta a una rosa roja muy linda, que desprendía un aroma exquisito, miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que estoy sentada en el césped de un parque, para ser más específicos esto era un prado… Flores, rosas, diversos arboles adornan el lugar; Las imágenes y los colores tan naturales se desarrollan armoniosamente entre sí.

Escucho unos pasos que provienen desde mi espalda, miro la grama y diviso una sombra, siento como unos masculinos brazos rodean desde atrás mi abdomen y unos labios besan mi cuello.

"Amor, ¿te gusto el lugar?"-Dijo una suave y delicada voz-"Realmente es tan hermoso como tú, ¿no crees?"-pregunta, y escucho una leve risa en mi oído izquierdo.

Me estremezco por su contacto… -"Este lugar me recuerda a ti, ¿sabes por qué?, por el olor que desprende; es tan parecido a tu fragancia natural que me enloquece"- De repente quita sus brazos de mi cintura y gira su cara hasta llegar a mis labios. Pero antes de que esto suceda, despierto por completo…

**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-(_ **Fin del Sueño** _)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸**

Estaba desorientaba, parpadeo varias veces seguidas para aclarar mi vista, me levanto de la cama, camino hasta el baño, abro el lavamanos y dejo caer el agua fría, helada siendo mas realista, mojo mis manos y humedezco mi rostro… Cuando levante la mirada y observo mi reflejo, no puedo evitar pensarlo "¿Por qué había tenido ese sueño?, ¿quién era ese chico que me abraza y besaba?, ¿Por qué me llamaba Amor?..._ Su Amor"-_Me preguntaba a mí misma, la verdad es que no tenia respuesta para eso.

Era simplemente ridículo el hecho de que un chico que no fuera Mike Newton se fijara en mi, ¿Quién era yo?, Trate con todos mis esfuerzos de evitar pensar en ese sueño, aunque las imágenes volvieran atropelladamente a mi mente. Tome una corta pero relajante ducha y regrese a mi habitación y ahora que estaba ya completamente despierta, note que Alice no estaba. Eran las 8:00am.

Jacob vendría por mí dentro de dos horas para llevarme a la entrevista que tendría de mi posible nuevo trabajo con la Señora… la Señora, había olvidado el apellido de la familia.

Me coloque unos pantalones de blue jeans y una simple camisa gris, que tenía un bonito pero no muy llamativo bordado en las puntas, unas zapatillas y deje el cabello suelto hoy tenía una forma un poco ondulada y se veía bien así, lo más natural posible.

Baje a la cocina y me asome en la pequeña sala; Charlie no estaba y Seth tampoco, supuse ya lo habían llevado a la primaria. Serví un plato de cereal y un jugo de naranja y me senté a desayunar, allí sobre la mesa se encontraba una nota.

"Bells, tuve que salir más temprano porque tenía que hacer unas cosas antes del trabajo, yo llevare a Seth a sus clases y hoy regreso tarde, papa pasara por nuestro hermano en la noche. Cuídate un beso y un gran abrazo, tome prestada tu mochila, espero no te moleste"

Alice.

¿Qué cosas habrá tenido que hacer para salir tan temprano?, pensé. Hace unos días fue igual, se levanto antes que yo y se fue. Solo espero que no sea nada malo.

Termine de desayunar, mientras limpiaba la cocina comencé a cantar una canción que había escuchado hace unos días…

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

"La música siempre me había gustado, y cantar me relajaba"-Pensé mientras recordaba como seguía la letra.

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life"

Fui sacada de mi canción cuando alguien toco la puerta, me seque las manos y me dirigí a la entrada, al ver a Jake aquí me volví a sentir nerviosa al pensar a donde iríamos hoy.

"Hola Bella, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?"-me pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara.-"Bien Jacob ¿y tú?, pasa por favor. Ya casi estoy lista"-le respondí y lo invite a entrar.

"Yo estoy bien, disculpa la demora. Me quede dormido"-Me dijo con un tono de total culpabilidad. Cuando dijo eso fije mi vista en el reloj y note que eran las 10:30am, habían pasado treinta minutos desde la hora fijada y yo no me había percatado de ello.

"Tranquilo, está todo bien"-le respondí con calma, no iba a reconocer que lo había notado, pero tampoco lo quería hacer sentir culpable. El no tenía la obligación de ayudarme con todo esto.

"Ya regreso, voy al baño un momento"-le comente. El asintió con la cabeza y mientras subía las escalaras vi como tomada asiento en el sofá de mi sala dispuesto a esperar.

Me termine de asear, cepille mis dientes y revise una vez más mi cabello. Aunque frente a esas millonarias personas yo siempre me iba a ver inferior tenía que lucir más o menos aceptable, aunque fuera mal pensarlo era cierto.

Baje y le indique a mi amigo que ya estaba lista. Caminamos unas cuantas calles, hasta que note que nos dirigíamos a un aparcamiento de coches cercano a la cafetería donde trabajo. Entramos y no entendía muy bien que hacíamos ahí, hasta que vi como Jake sacaba unas llaves de su bolsillo y pasaba la alarma de uno de los coches.

Yo no sabía mucho sobre automóviles y mucho menos de estos, que se veían más ostentosos que los normales que uno ve en las calles. Pero eso no me impidió saber que era una clase de deportivo, de color naranja muy brillante y partes de la carrocería estaban cromadas.

"¿Te gusta?"-Me pregunto, con un tono de total burla en su voz. Seguramente noto que tan perpleja me encontraba, tenía tantas preguntas.-"¿Esto es tuyo?, ¿De verdad crees que me voy a montar en esta cosa?"- todo esto lo dije con una mirada asesina. Mi amigo sabía que no me gustaban los carros por el accidente de mi madre, se lo había dicho un año atrás.

"No Bells, no es mío. Recuerda que soy el chofer, es por eso que lo tengo"-aclaró.

"Y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, si te vas a montar en _esta cosa_, sino llegaremos tarde"-Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba detrás del volante, esperando a que yo subiera para irnos.

Bufe y me resigne a subir. Los asientos eran de cuero, de un tono beige oscuro; todo llamaba la atención ahí adentro hasta el reproductor tenia luces brillantes de color morado fosforescente. Durante la vía no hablamos, había un silencio entre nosotros. Decidí romperlo; ya que, comenzaba a ser molesto.-"Así que, yo no sé mucho sobre esto pero ¿es un deportivo, verdad?"-Me miro unos segundos con confusión.-"El auto"-aclare.

"Eso, si. Es un deportivo, un Mitsubishi-Eclipse para ser exacto"-Me contesto, como si yo de verdad supiera sobre carros. Lo único que me imaginaba es que debía ser muy caro.

"¿Esta familia es muy adinerada verdad?"- Le pregunte, hasta los momentos tenía una vaga idea sobre ellos, de seguro serian ese tipo de personas con gustos costosos, personas amargadas, soberbias, que solo pensaban en ellos mismos y como lucen.

"Pues, si son una familia adinerada. Pero son buenas personas, tienen principios y son muy educados, el único que es un poco reservado y gruñón es el hijo"- Me respondió.

Así que tenían un hijo, para ser gruñón como lo describía tenía que ser un niño pequeño. "¿Y qué edad tiene?"- le pregunte tímidamente, solo me quería informar un poco, si me daban el trabajo quería aprovecharlo al máximo.

"Creo que tiene 21 años aunque se ve mayor, pero es por lo amargado. Te lo aseguro"- Me dijo riéndose de su propio chiste. Que yo ciertamente no le vi lo cómico; veintiún años, y yo pensando que sería pequeño.

"Pasaremos a buscar un té helado para la Señora antes"-Me informo mi amigo. Estacionó en una tienda y bajo a comprar la bebida, yo me quede dentro del coche, pensando.

¿Qué pasa si no consigo el empleo?, la verdad es que con el sueldo de mis turnos por la tarde en la cafetería no me estaba yendo muy bien, pronto Seth iba a pasar de año y necesitara más cosas. ¿Qué voy a hacer?, Pero deje la aptitud pesimista un momento. ¿Y si consigo el trabajo?, ¿Podre ayudar a mis hermanos y terminar mi carrera?, ¿me graduare?, ¿Cómo serán los Señores?, tantas preguntas y las respuestas estaban a solo unos kilómetros.

Me encontraba todavía analizando todo esto cuando note que Jacob ya se encontraba encendiendo el motor.-"¿Estás bien?, te veo distraída"-dijo. Asentí-"Ya está todo en orden, vámonos"- lo mire de reojo, mientras seguíamos en la vía, hacia unos cuarenta minutos que habíamos salido de mi casa.

Por fin llegamos, pero esto no parecía una casa de familia, más bien era una gran tienda ¿artesanal?; No comprendía que hacíamos acá, Jacob pareció notarlo porque al momento me lo aclaro.

"La Señora es la dueña de esta tienda, la mayor parte del tiempo esta acá. Trabaja como diseñadora de interiores y la verdad es las obras que expone y los muebles son espectaculares"- Cuando dijo todo esto, lo entendí. Asentí para que supiera que estaba prestándole atención.

Entramos a la dichosa tienda y me sorprendió lo que vi, mi amigo tenía razón. Las paredes eran de diferentes tonos, era un lugar muy amplio y verdaderamente hermoso, daba la sensación de estar en un gran hogar lleno de amor, con solo observar los tapetes y cortinas.

"Muy Buenos Días, mi nombre es Renesme. Soy la encargada y ayudante personal de la dueña ¿En qué puedo servirles?" escuche como decía una chillona voz, voltee mi cuerpo y encontré inmediatamente quien proyectaba esa voz. Una chica, flaca y de tez pálida, lucía un uniforme formal. Me miro y sonrió como si me conociera desde siempre, baje la mirada inmediatamente y escuche la voz de Jake.

"Si busco a la Señora Cullen, dígale que es su chofer. Por favor, y muy buenos días para usted también señorita"- Me quede observándolo, espere a que la chica saliera de nuestras vistas.- "¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable con las encargadas?, y ¿Por qué tan educado?"- Todo esto lo dije con un notable doble sentido, que no paso por alto.

"Hay que adaptarse Bella, es solo eso"-Me contesto. Si claro, y me lo creí todo; no entendí porque no sostuvo mi mirada pero cuando le fui a preguntar apareció una mujer por una puerta.

Era alta, tenía el cabello color café claro acomodado en perfectas ondas, tenía una muy bonita sonrisa en su rostro, el maquillaje le quedaba muy natural, una hermosa mujer. Pero sin duda alguna lo que más me sorprendió es que se veía sumamente joven, si tenía más de treinta años no los aparentaba.

"Buenos Días, Jacob. ¿A qué debo tu visita?-Dijo con una suave y muy delicada voz. Cuando se percato de mi presencia igualmente me saludo.

"Buenos Días quería, que mal educación de mi parte. Soy Esme Cullen", un placer conocerte.-"Isabella Swan, un gusto también"-. Trate de ser lo más cortes posible.

"Primero le traje un té helado, se por muy buenas fuentes que le encantan, solo no le diga a su esposo que lo he dicho. ¡Oh creo que ya le dije!"-Jake le ofreció la bebía y se rio un instante, Me sorprendió como podía quitar tan fácilmente la tensión en un lugar con sus simples comentarios. La mujer rio de igual forma y la acepto.-"Muchas gracias, no tenia que molestarse".

"Bueno también vine porque, ¿recuerda usted que comento que necesitaban a alguien en su casa que se encargara de la limpieza, los que hacer del hogar?"- En su voz se notaba una especie de suplica porque ella recordara que se lo había dicho. Lo que no supe fue si esto era para no quedar mal conmigo o para que realmente lo recordara.

"Si Jacob, lo recuero. Y todavía sigo buscando a alguna persona que sea… -callo un momento-…_Aceptable _para trabajar en mi casa. ¿Por qué?"- Pregunto.

"Bueno Señora Esme, lo comento porque Bella; es decir, mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo necesita un trabajo y le comente que tal vez podría ser una _Aceptable _vacante para el empleo"-dijo Jake.

La Señora Cullen, me observo, se acerco a una mesa de donde saco unos papeles, se volteo y me sonrió.-"Sígueme querida, por favor"-dijo dirigiéndose hacia mí. Hice lo que ordeno y la seguí, entramos por una puerta de cristal y estábamos en lo que creí seria su oficina.

"Toma asiento cariño"- Su voz y el trato que tenia era tan maternal, sin siquiera conocerme por más de diez minutos, me hacía sentir muy cómoda. Aunque no por eso significaba que no se notara el respeto que había que tenerle.

Cuando estábamos las dos sentadas a cada lado de su escritorio, ella comenzó una breve charla.-"¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿Qué haces?, ¿Por qué estas interesada en el trabajo?"- Hizo una serie de preguntas, a la que cualquier otra persona no le hubiera contestado ninguna.

"Tengo 20 años, estudio Psicología en la Universidad pública tres días a las semana, al mismo tiempo trabajo por las tardes en un cafetería del pueblo"-. A medida que yo relataba ella me miraba, ¿Sorprendida? Sí, creo que esa era la palabra adecuada.

"Estoy interesada en el empleo porque… -calle un instante, pensé si sería necesario que ella supiera de mi situación económica inestable y a la final decidí que si-… Si le soy sincera tengo pocos recursos económicos, por eso tengo que trabajar, y el empleo que ya poseo no llena mis gastos. Tengo dos hermanos menores, el menor de los tres está en la primaria, mi hermana esta en el instituto, mi padre es taxista y mi madre murió hace unos años"-. Pude ver como en sus ojos veía lamento.

"Lo siento"- me dijo.-"Esta todo bien"- Le conteste, ya había aprendido a lidiar con eso. Aunque todavía fuera difícil.

"Jacob me comento ayer por la noche que tenía un nuevo trabajo de chofer, cosa que me alegro mucho. Y que usted necesitaba alguien en su casa, y la verdad es que yo sé hacer esas cosas. Además que necesito el trabajo"- termine de decirle. Se tomo un momento para responder.

"Dijiste Isabella, ¿No es así?"-pregunto-"Si señora, Isabella aunque preferiblemente Bella"- En su cara apareció una gran sonrisa, la cual no entendí hasta que escuche por completo sus palabras.

"En este caso _Bella _eres la persona _Aceptable_ que estaba buscando, te daré el empleo"-En serio todavía no lo creía. Me alegre mucho por esta nueva oportunidad que tenía, de verdad que la aprovecharía mucho.

Discutimos un rato sobre los horarios. Ya habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que trabajaría por las mañanas, y solo dos días por la noche. Cuando fuera necesario o se me hiciera tarde me quedaría a dormir en su casa. Comenzaría a trabajar para la próxima semana, así podría terminar de estudiar para mis exámenes finales.

Me parecía una mujer muy amable, realmente una buena persona. Hace un rato la había juzgado sin conocerla, ahora me retractaba. Cuando íbamos a salir del despacho note una preciosa galería de cuadros, debió de notar que los miraba por sus comentarios.

"¿Son hermosos no es así?"-Asentí. Ciertamente lo eran, uno de los que llamo mi atención era un estudio de ballet, un lugar espacioso con zapatillas y calentadores en el suelo, donde había una chica bailando y captaba toda la atención del retrato.

Pero sin duda alguna el que llamo mi atención por completo era el que reposaba a su lado, se visualizaba una especie de parque con muchas flores y rosas, era una imagen que con solo posar tus ojos en esta, te sentías en un campo lleno de flores, la parte abstracta del mismo era que los bordes/márgenes del cuadro era teclas musicales. Tenía la obligación de mostrar música con solo mirar las rosas; verdaderamente unas pinturas muy bellas.

"Veo que te han gustado"- dijo la mujer, sacándome de mi ensoñación.-"S..si, son hermosos"- tartamudee, y no pude evitarlo. Me miro y sonrió.

"Son mi galería más preciada, uno lo pinto el amigo de mi hijo y el otro…" pudo terminar de decirme porque La señorita que nos había atendido al principio apareció en la oficina. Que por cierto se había quedado todo este tiempo fuera con Jacob. Me reí quedamente de solo imaginarlo.

"Disculpe Señora Cullen, tiene usted una llamada importante de su esposo"-dijo y se retiro.-"Discúlpame cariño, pero tengo que contestar. Quedamos como lo hablamos. Un gusto conocerte, te espero la próxima semana".

Asentí y Salí gustosamente del despacho. Afuera me espera mi amigo, quien me abrazo cuando me vio.-"Gracias Jake, Te adoro. Eres el mejor amigo del mundo"-. Termine de decirle, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Bella que tienes, ¿Por qué lloras?"-limpie las gotas de agua salada de mis mejillas y sonreí.

"¿Qué tengo?"- Le pregunte-"Tengo un trabajo ¿y tú?"- Dije alegremente, me dedico una perfecta y gran sonrisa. Antes de salir contesto mí pregunta antes formulada. "Yo tengo una cita"- Dijo emitiendo una pequeña risa.

No pude evitar reírme igualmente de su comentario. Siempre seria así, si fuera hombre le diría que sabía aprovechar el tiempo; pero como era mujer y su amiga siempre le diría lo mismo.

"Nunca cambias Jake ¿Verdad?"- Y era cierto, siempre conseguía tener una cita con toda chica que se le apareciera en el camino. Y yo estaba realmente feliz, tenía un nuevo trabajo que posiblemente me ayudaría mucho a terminar mi educación y la de mis hermanos.

Jacob me dejo en la cafetería antes de irse. El local estaba casi solo a excepción de dos parejas que comían sumidos en su mundo; Angela estaba sentada leyendo algo en su cuaderno y Mike se encontraba limpiando el suelo.

"Angela, ¿Cómo estás?"- Le pregunte mientras me colocaba el delantal blanco y cogía mi libreta de pedidos.-"Cansada, tengo que estudiar unos conceptos y el negocio estuvo muy forzado hasta ahorita. ¿Y tú?"- Muchas veces mi amiga me ayudaba cuando yo necesitaba estudiar y estaba ocupada.

"Ve atrás a estudiar, tranquila. Yo me encargo de todo ¿sí?"- Me miro con agradecimiento mientras se levantaba, No pude evitar sonreír con grandeza.-"Espera un momento, ¿Qué te pasa? Luces muy feliz"- A ella no se le escapaba nada.

Le conté del nuevo trabajo que había conseguido, de lo feliz que me sentía y de la Señora Esme. Mike nos interrumpió dos veces; la primera para invitarme a salir y por enésima vez me negué, y la segunda para avisarnos que se iba _Como si me importara _pensé. Fuera de eso Angela se contento por mí, y luego siguió estudiando.

Yo pase el turno y me fui a la casa. Camine durante veinte minutos hasta que llegue, entre y note que Charlie no estaba, Seth se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina haciendo sus deberes, me acerque y lo abraze.

"Bella, llegaste. ¿Cómo te fue?"- Adoraba a mi hermanito, era tan lindo y reservado, solo se expresaba con cariño a las personas que conocía muy bien.-"Bien, sabes consegui un trabajo nuevo que nos va a ayudar mucho"- Le dije. Me miro un momento y me dio un beso de la mejilla.

"Que bien, de verdad me contenta".-Dijo con una suave voz, que mostraba sinceridad y respeto hacia mí. Seth siempre me trataba como si yo fuera mama y no su hermana, en cambio a Alice que siempre se comportaba como mi mejor amiga.

Hablando de Alice…-"Seth, ¿Tu hermana ya llego?"- me miro como si fuera extraño lo que preguntaba-"Si, me fue a buscar a la primaria. Pero estaba rara, tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado; pero yo no le pregunte nada. No sabía que decirle"- En su mirada se mostraba inocencia.

"Hablare con ella, no te preocupes"-Le dije mientras subía las escaleras. Lo que encontré me dejo paralizada, Alice estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda recostada de la cama, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y sollozaba silenciosamente.

Me acerque y me coloque a su altura, la tome entre mis brazos y le brinde el apoyo que necesitaba. No entendía que le pasaba y eso me lastimaba a mí también pero luego habría tiempo para que me lo contara.

"Tranquila, Shh… Todo está bien"- Le dije con amor, ella se estremeció y se fue calmando poco a poco.-"Bella"- las palabras salían entrecortadas de su boca,-"Tengo miedo"-Me petrifique al escuchar eso.

¿Alice tenía miedo?, no entendía lo que pasaba. ¿Miedo de que?, ¿Qué habrá pasado? –"Ali, dime ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿miedo de que?"- Pregunte, necesitaba ayudarla. Aunque no supiera cómo.

"Quiero ayudarte Bella, quiero ser productiva"- Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con las manos. El solo hecho de escucharla me dejo pensando, ¿Por qué quería ser productiva?, no entendí a que se refería.-"Alice tu me ayudas mucho, con Seth. Con la comida cuando llego tarde de la Universidad, eres una buena hermana. No digas esas cosas"- Esas palabras salieron de mi boca con verdadero cariño y amor.

Note que en su mano estaba naciendo un pequeño morado, todavía no se veía suficiente parecía un simple golpe. Pero yo estaba tan acostumbrada a tenerlos que ya los veía a distancia; cuando le pregunte no pude pasar por alto el nerviosismo en su voz… -"No es nada, tranquila. Luego te lo explicare"- Eso esperaba, ojala no fuera nada malo.

Después de un rato hablando Alice fue al baño a tomar una ducha y poder relajarse. Antes de irnos a dormir le conté del trabajo y se puso a dar saltitos por la habitación. Estaba tan contenta como yo.

**(`·–•..** **Яe√¡эẅs..****•–·´)**

**Hola a todos, otra vez. Este es el segundo cap de mi primer fic, espero que de verdad les guste porque me tomo bastante tiempo escribirlo; ya tengo la idea principal del Edward/Bella pero tengo que unir todo, de manera de formar las otras parejas y así.**

**Por favor quisiera que siguieran comentando que les parece la historia, cualquier duda, o crítica constructiva háganmelo saber.**

**Gracias por los Reviews a: **MerlinaDementiaSnow, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, piimpoohna-sevilla, CuteMoon.

**Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos y alertas a: **

MerlinaDementiaSnow, Noemi Potter, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, DanyCullenPotter, flowersswan, CuteMoon.

**Seguiré el fic si los lectores se muestran interesados. Espero que así sea. =)**

**EmiC**

"**El que más sabe, sabe que es menos lo que sabe que lo que no sabe y así como su inteligencia se lo da a conocer, su sinceridad se lo hace confesar".**


End file.
